


Calling Me?

by UhmNo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Ringtone, Ringtone AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmNo/pseuds/UhmNo
Summary: Peter couldn't find his phone. He could just get Harley to call him, but...---A ringtone AU because fluffim doing this instead of my homework oops
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 187





	Calling Me?

**Author's Note:**

> a 5+1 except its not a 5+1, its a 1+1

Peter was having a dilemma. He couldn't find his phone. Harley was on the other side of the lab, building a head for a robot that he built. He could get FRIDAY or Harley to call him, but his ringtones for both of them were... odd. 

Harley looked up, noticing how Peter was pacing. "What'cha lookin' for, Pete?"

"I- I lost my phone," Peter was blushing.

"Want me to call it for you?"

"No! I- I mean, um, no? Uh- I- it-" Peter was stuttering, and Harley was internally fawning over him. _He's so cute when he blushes._

Harley got his phone out, and Peter's eyes went wide, but he didn't say anything. Harley's fingers moved agonisingly slow, seeming to stretch out the time. The second Harley hit the call button, Peter's eyes closed and he prepared for embarrassment.

A song rang out into the air.

_'Cause you're so lovely_  
_You're so lovely_  
_I can't help but fall for you, love_  
_When you love me_  
_It's so lovely loving you,_  
_So lovely loving you,_

The mortifying bit was that his phone was in his pocket.

Harley had a grin so wide it nearly split his face open.

"Is that what you think of me, Darlin'?"

Harley's eyes lit up with an idea. He walked up to Peter, casually grabbed Peter's phone, and called himself.

A different tune chimed into the air.

_You so fuckin' precious when you smile_  
_Hit it from the back and drive you wild_  
_Girl, I lose myself up in those eyes_  
_I just had to let you know you're mine_

Peter beamed at Harley, and Harley did what had been on both of their minds since the moment they met.

Their lips met in an affectionate embrace.

\---

Tony needed to get the boys out of the lab to eat. He was about to get up, but Morgan showed up and he got an even better idea. "Morgie, can you go get the boy out of the lab?"

"Yes! I get to do something!" Tony fawned over the adorable child.

\---

Morgan gasped, and in turn, Peter gasped, and in turn, Harley took that as an invitation to kiss some more. Peter broke away from the kiss gesturing to the small child in the doorway. 

"Heya Morg, whaddya doin' here?"

"Daddy told me to go get you guys, but you two were kissing!!!!"

"Little over-excitable potato, we'll be down in a minute, mkay?"

"I'm gonna go tell daddy you were kissing!"

Before Harley could stop her, she ran off. Peter was still speechless and catching his breath. 

"We should probably go. I don't wanna miss the look on Mr Stark's face when he finds out we're together now."

\---

The look on Tony's face was priceless.

**Author's Note:**

> join the parkner server? https://discord.gg/sZZAGgn also, if any of you were wondering, Peter's ringtone for FRIDAY was 'Friday by Rebecca Black'


End file.
